1. Field of the Invention
Apparatus consistent with the present disclosure relate to cleaning robots.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning robot automatically runs and cleans an area without user manipulation.
The cleaning robot comprises a main body, a cleaning unit which is provided in the robot main body and draws in dust, a driving unit which drives the robot main body, a bumper unit which protects the robot main body, and a control unit which controls driving of the robot main body. The cleaning unit comprises a suction brush, a dust collecting receptacle having a filter, and a suction motor as a general vacuum cleaner.
The bumper unit forms an external surface of the robot main body, and a plurality of obstacle sensors which sense collision of the bumper unit with obstacles are provided in the interior of the bumper unit. The plurality of obstacle sensors are provided as point of contact sensors, which operate individually to sense collisions with obstacles from a plurality of directions. As a result, the robot's structure becomes overly complicated and fabrication of the robot becomes more costly.
The bumper unit is mounted to protrude from the robot main body to protect the robot main body. The protrusion causes the cleaning robot to look bad, and causes the bumper unit to be damaged when the cleaning robot collides with an obstacle.